


All Better

by demonofabove



Series: Family Adventures [6]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Cute, Dad Iruka, Fluff, M/M, dad kakashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:42:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23494771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demonofabove/pseuds/demonofabove
Summary: Kakashi got injured while training; and Kaito wants to make him all better again.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Series: Family Adventures [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1681972
Comments: 12
Kudos: 136





	All Better

"I'm home!"

Kakashi closed the door behind him; and as he slipped his sandals off, Kaito appeared, running towards him happily.

"Hey, buddy." Kakashi greeted. He squatted down and opened his arms; and pulled his son in for a hug.

"Where's Papa?" he asked when Kaito pulled away.

"He making a dink!" he declared enthusiastically.

"Thank you." Kakashi chuckled, ruffling his son's hair as he rose. "I'd better go and say hello to him."

Kaito ran off to go and play; and Kakashi made his way to the kitchen where he heard the familiar hum of the jug boiling, and the clinking of a teaspoon hitting the side of a mug. At the doorway, he saw Iruka busy preparing two mugs; and he smiled to himself - he must have sensed that he'd be back soon.

Kakashi approached, sliding his arms around Iruka's waist from behind; and Iruka leaned into him, soaking in his warmth. Kakashi kissed him on the cheek; and Iruka turned his head to reach his lips, pressing against them tenderly. When they broke apart, Iruka gazed into Kakashi's eyes, a warm smile spreading across his face.

"Welcome home, 'Kashi. How was training?"

"It went well; but, ahh… When you're done, I'm going to need a hand." Kakashi hesitated, turning to show his upper arm. "Can you patch me up?"

"Again? What did you do this time?" Iruka frowned, assessing the area, spotting a fairly deep wound bleeding through the symbol on his sleeve. "Take your shirt off and sit on the chair, and let me have a better look at you."

"I couldn't block a kunai in time; and it wasn't even in my blind spot." he sighed, following Iruka's instructions. "Not one of my proudest moments..."

"What? I thought you were training with Gai again." Iruka commented as he fetched the first aid kit. "Doesn't he just use taijutsu?"

"Gai got sent on a mission, so I trained with Tenzou instead."

"Right."

Iruka put the first aid kit to the table, and opened it, grabbing what he needed without even looking at Kakashi's arm first - if it was like the other times he'd come home like this, he would be using the exact same materials as usual. As he got to work, Kaito wandered in, curious of the noises he had heard; and saw Kakashi wince a little when Iruka started cleaning his wound.

"Daddy hurt?" he asked in alarm, walking over.

"I'm okay, Kaito." Kakashi smiled, running a hand through his hair. "You go and play."

Kaito stared up at him curiously, his eyes scanning him thoroughly, as though he didn't believe him; and when his gaze dropped, it landed on his dad's hand, which was resting on his leg; and he gasped, and took it in his own, his brows furrowing in concern.

"Daddy has a owie!"

Kakashi glanced at his hand in surprise, and saw a small cut across his skin where he had been nicked with a blade. With all the injuries he'd had in his life, a cut was nothing; and he didn't normally notice when he had one, especially when he had more serious injuries that needed tending to; and this one was no different. Except that Kaito had noticed; and he looked very worried about it.

"Stay here, Daddy. I make it better."

Kaito placed his hand gently on his leg again, and pat it before running off; and Kakashi, and Iruka exchanged glances, both curious about where he had gone and what he was going to do. Iruka continued to tend to Kakashi's wound, resisting the urge to follow Kaito after hearing a little bit of shuffling around and knocking about, figuring he was probably after one of his toys; and finally, just as he was starting to assume Kaito had gotten distracted and was playing instead, he returned with a wide grin on his face and something in his hands.

"What have you got there?" Kakashi asked curiously.

"This!" he beamed, holding up a box of bandaids.

It was a box he and Iruka kept in the bathroom for easy access; and when Kakashi registered what they were and what Kaito wanted to do, his heart grew soft and weak. His son was so nurturing and sweet; and he wanted to hold him in his arms. But he'd have to wait for now, to let Kaito help him.

Kaito pulled a bandaid out of the already open box, frowning when it wouldn't rip properly as he tried to open it. Kakashi reached out, offering to do it for him; and when it was handed over to him, he took the bandaid out of the packaging, and unpeeled one of the sticky ends, leaving the other for his son to do.

Kaito took the bandaid by the uncovered sticky end as he unpeeled the last of the packaging, letting it fly on the floor; and gently placed it on the cut, unsticking it from himself, and pushing down carefully where he wanted it to be. The bandaid was a little loose, but would stay in place for now; and when Kaito was satisfied, he kissed Kakashi's skin near the wound; and then hugged him. And when he pulled away, he looked up at him, grinning proudly.

"All better! I fix you!"

"You did such a great job!" Kakashi encouraged, his heart bursting with warmth and affection. "High five!"

Kaito slapped his tiny hand against his dad's, giggling away; and Kakashi grinned, hiding his surprise after feeling the force of the slap - he had been prepared to feel _some_ chakra force in the action, but there was a lot more strength to this high five than he'd expected.

After the exchange, Kaito soon ran off to play, happy that he had fixed his dad's wound; and Kakashi sat, smiling contently as he watched Iruka finish up tending to his actual injury. And when he was done, Kakashi grabbed his arms and gently guided him onto his lap.

"So," he murmured huskily, gazing into Iruka's eyes. "Will _you_ kiss me better, too?"

"Only if you thank me later." Iruka winked.

Kakashi pulled him closer, and pressed his lips against his, enjoying a particularly teasing kiss that left him wanting more. Later… When Kaito was asleep.

He hoped he didn't have long to wait.

**Author's Note:**

> I am a mod of the Kakairu Rocks forum. It's a community for all kakairu lovers aged 13+, and there is all sorts of things to see & do, from perusing member fanworks and other recs, joining in with our weekly headcanon discussions, and participating in fun, exciting events! Please [come and check us out](https://kakairu.rocks/)! We'd love to see you there!


End file.
